


'Cause baby, we're just reckless kids

by shipsandglitter



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Buffy and Marty are yet again done with these two, Confessions, Flirting, Flirty!TJ, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oh also TJ wears a leather jacket and Cyrus panics in gay, TJ has a motorcycle, it's lit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsandglitter/pseuds/shipsandglitter
Summary: That in itself wasn’t so bad - Cyrus knew TJ had a motorcycle, after all. No. What made his breath catch in his throat was the fact that TJ was wearing a leather jacket and dark blue denim jeans, looking as he’d walked right out of a poorly-acted romance film.He blinked at the boy for a moment, who was giving him a cluelessly bright smile, before laughing slightly to himself.Holy shit.~Aka Cyrus needs a ride to school, but Amber has the car. Luckily enough, TJ has a back-up plan.





	'Cause baby, we're just reckless kids

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU TO THE ANON WHO SUGGESTED THIS ON TUMBLR, this was so fun to write!!
> 
> [Title is a modified lyric from 'Lights Down Low' by MAX bc I was out of ideas]

It had been a cursed morning from the start. 

Cyrus’ mom woke him up before leaving for work, but he’d instantly fallen asleep again. _That_ left him rolling out of bed about 45 minutes later in a blur of panic, rushing frantically about his empty house and grabbing various school supplies. He made it out of his front door about 10 minutes later, dishevelled but otherwise alive. Sort of. 

A glance down at his phone confirmed that Cyrus had missed all three of the possible buses he could’ve taken to school, and for a few heart-sinking moments he considered the very real, very scary possibility of having to _walk_ to school. His jacket was already proving to be no match against the icy winds, and that prospect really didn’t seem appealing in the slightest considering the grey clouds above his head, threatening rainfall at any moment. He let out a heavy sigh, his breath visible in the air as he did so. 

The idea had hit him suddenly, and soon enough he was frantically spamming TJ with messages, explaining his disaster of a morning and begging the boy to come and pick him up. He’d received a calm ‘i’m on my way’ in response, and at that, some of the tension in his body faded. He zipped up his jacket, which he’s forgotten to do in his frantic state, and headed over to his front porch to sit down and wait. 

Cyrus had come to expect many things from TJ Kippen. However, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t almost faint when the boy pulled up in front of his house on his motorcycle, engine revving loudly as he came to a stop and pushed up the visor on his helmet. That in itself wasn’t so bad - Cyrus knew TJ had a motorcycle, after all. No. What made his breath catch in his throat was the fact that TJ was wearing a _leather jacket_ and dark blue denim jeans, looking as he’d walked right out of a poorly-acted romance film.

He blinked at the boy for a moment, who was giving him a cluelessly bright smile, before laughing slightly to himself. 

Holy shit. _Holy shit._

“TJ!” he managed to get out, hesitantly approaching the motorcycle, “no um...no car?” 

The boy looked apologetic at that. “Yeah, sorry...Amber took it. But hey, motorcycles are fun!” 

It took Cyrus a few more seconds, but once he’d recovered from the initial shock of seeing TJ looking _unfairly_ perfect in a leather jacket, fear flooded his system all at once. He opened his mouth to speak, before promptly shutting it, heart beating away wildly in his chest.

“Um, yeah...fun...look TJ, I’m sure I could find some other way-“ 

“Come on underdog,” the boy interrupted, clasping his hands together pleadingly, “I promise it’ll be quick! You know I’d never let anything bad happen to you.” 

Cyrus could somehow feel heat flooding his cheeks despite the cold, and he briefly brought his hands up to his face in an attempt to conceal it. He looked down at the ground, smiling bashfully.

“I don’t doubt that...but...” 

TJ held up the spare helmet he’d brought along with him, showing it to Cyrus. “I put a rainbow flag sticker on this one.”

Cyrus paused for a moment, looking back up with a playful smile. “TJ, if you really think a _rainbow sticker_ is going to convince me to ride on the back of a motorcycle then...you’d be absolutely correct. Let’s go.” 

The boy grinned at that, climbing off the motorcycle and gently kicking the metal stand up. His cheeks were visibly tinged red now from the cold as he stepped forward, placing the helmet on Cyrus’ head. 

“We uh...we have to make sure it’s a good fit. Safety regulations and all that,” he murmured, taking another small step closer to Cyrus and fiddling with the straps, ensuring they were an adequate length. Cyrus could feel himself blushing even harder in a way that he knew _wasn’t_ from the cold, gaze shifting towards the ground as TJ’s hands occasionally brushed ever so slightly against his skin. 

“Does that feel okay?” the boy asked softly when he was done, and all Cyrus could give in response was a timid nod. 

TJ pushed the visor down, before stepping back again with a smile. “Great! Are you okay to get on?” 

“ _Pft_ , of course,” he said, stepping nervously up the motorcycle, “how hard can it be?” 

TJ watched him closely for a moment, eyes sparkling with amusement. “I can lift you if you want,” he joked, and Cyrus was almost inclined to accept that offer. All he ended up doing was laughing slightly though.

“I should get on first anyway,” said TJ, stepping forward. He kicked up the stand and mounted the motorcycle with relative ease, smiling over at Cyrus when he had done so. 

“Okay, you can get on now if you want. A few tips before we go though - if I’m leaning one way, try not to lean in the opposite direction. It makes steering a bit harder. Also - try to relax, I know it’s easier said than done, but it’ll help. Keep your feet on the pegs, and hold on to my waist. That’ll also help.”

Cyrus took a deep breath in and nodded, very heavily regretting his decision to sleep in that morning. He stepped onto the left peg nonetheless, hands shaking slightly, before swinging his right leg over. 

“So I...um...wrap my hands around your waist?” he asked timidly, feeling his heart soaring all over again. 

“Yup! Hold on as tight as you want to...except, maybe not too tight.” 

Cyrus took another deep breath, cold air filling his lungs, before wrapping his arms around TJ’s waist and clasping his hands together. He immediately felt a strange sense of safety wash over him, feeling somewhat more at ease than he had a few minutes prior.

“Are you ready?” TJ asked him, voice carried slightly by the harsh winds. 

“Yup,” Cyrus responded, as confidently as he possibly could. 

The engine roared to life after a few moments, and his grip on TJ’s waist tightened slightly. He barely registered it when they began to move, but he felt it right away. Of course, he hadn’t expected this to be similar to the feeling of being in a car, but _oh man._ He felt as though he was moments from falling off from all of the small movements and bumps, despite his tight grip on TJ. He rested his head against the boy’s back, eyes squeezing shut. 

It took a few minutes of thinking he would fall off with each turn they made before Cyrus finally mustered up the courage to open his eyes again, managing to relax slightly. Their neighbourhood wasn’t overly flooded with traffic, so when TJ called out asking if he was okay, he caught it.

“I’m okay!” he called back over the wind. 

His fear continued to ease as the minutes passed, and eventually, the experience began to feel somewhat exhilarating. There was wind ruffling his clothes, houses were zooming by and he was currently holding onto a cute boy he’s liked for a few months now, who was wearing a _leather jacket_ of all things. There were definitely worse things to experience in the world.

Cyrus almost felt disappointed as TJ came to a gradual stop outside of their school, planting his feet down on the ground. He reluctantly let go of the boy’s waist and looked around, slightly amazed they’d made it one piece. _Although -_ TJ _had_ said he wouldn’t let anything happen to him. That thought had a smile appearing on his face. 

“That was exhilarating!” he cheered, pulling his visor up. He heard TJ laugh as he got off the motorcycle and put the stand up, taking Cyrus’ hand as the boy followed suit. 

“Sure you’re okay?” he asked hesitantly, reaching out automatically to help take Cyrus’ helmet off. He probably didn’t need the help, but he really wasn’t about to complain. 

“ _Okay?_ I’m great!”

TJ’s slight frown smoothed out into a grin. He took the helmet, biting his lip as he did so. 

“I’m glad then,” he murmured, and Cyrus was almost certain his heart skipped a beat. 

They both lingered there for a moment, just looking at one another. Cyrus could tell he probably looked like a mess with his dishevelled hair and his red face, cold from the wind, and he ended up shifting his gaze to the ground. TJ was the first to speak up.

“I um...I have to take my motorcycle to the cage. I’ll catch up with you during the day, okay?” 

“Okay,” Cyrus nodded, hesitantly looking back up, “thanks by the way. For getting me here.” 

“It was nothing,” TJ waved him off, flashing him one last smile before turning around and heading in the opposite direction. 

Cyrus let out a content sigh, looking after the boy for a moment before walking through the school gates. They’d managed to make it on time apparently, because Andi, Buffy and Jonah were all stood in the courtyard, similar expressions of utter shock on their faces. 

He could feel himself blushing as he approached them, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“What’s up?” he inquired casually, giggling slightly when Buffy gave his arm a playful punch. 

“You _know_ what’s up!” the girl exclaimed, practically spluttering, “TJ took you to school on a motorcycle! _While_ wearing a leather jacket!”

Cyrus just shrugged, giving them all a playful smile as they began to walk. “I guess he did. Cool, right?” 

They all looked at him knowingly, and it was only a matter of seconds before his casual facade gave way to an explosion of excitement. 

“Oh my _god_ you guys! Okay, so, basically I was having a bad morning and I missed all my buses, right? TJ messaged me being all like ‘I’m on my way, Cy!’ and I was like ‘okay cool.’ Then he shows up on his motorcycle? _Literally_ wearing a leather jacket? Oh my god I swear I spent like 10 seconds imagining myself as the protagonist in some kind of rom-com with a bad boy love interest,” he paused for a moment, clearing his throat, “but um...anyways! I held onto his waist the whole time and died basically.” 

Buffy gave him an incredulous look when he had finished, laughing slightly to herself. “Cyrus - I really hate to burst your bubble - but TJ is _not_ a bad boy just because he decided to wear a leather jacket.”

“Yeah,” Jonah agreed, “I think he’s more like...a nice boy in a leather jacket. That just happens to own a motorcycle.” 

Cyrus levelled them both with an accusatory glare. “Okay, crushing my hopes and dreams like that was just uncalled for.” 

“He’s a bad boy in your heart, Cyrus,” Andi assured him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Besides - you guys aren’t even focusing on the important thing here, which is that TJ _totally_ wanted to impress Cyrus with his motorcycle! _And_ he let Cyrus hold onto his waist!” 

“I think all motorcycle passengers are supposed t-“ Buffy began, but Andi just gave her a pointed look. 

“Buffy, you _have_ to let me have _something_ here,” she told her seriously, which had Cyrus letting out a laugh. 

“Okay, so we’re pretending that TJ is a bad boy and that Cyrus is the _only_ motorcycle passenger ever that’s had to hold onto the rider’s waist. What else are we gonna start pretending?” 

“That TJ likes me back,” Cyrus said almost instantly, earning himself a chorus of dramatic groans from the other three. 

~ 

“Hello? Earth to Cyrus?” 

The boy looked over at Buffy in alarm, eyes widened slightly for a brief moment. “Oh! Sorry, what were we talking about?” 

Marty, who was sitting beside the girl, let out a scoff. “Seriously dude? You’ve been staring all day. As in - _more_ than usual. It’s getting kind of concerning.”

Cyrus felt his face redden at the words. The sky outside had cleared up slightly since morning, and hints of sunlight were beginning to shine through. He was currently sat in the cafeteria, unable to tear his eyes away from TJ for more than two seconds. Maybe it was a slight problem, but for some reason, he couldn’t shake off what had happened this morning. Being so close to the boy only seemed to reinforce his stupidly big crush apparently, because his brain had redoubled its efforts to return Cyrus’ train of thought almost constantly to TJ. 

“It’s just...” he trailed off, and Buffy raised an amused eyebrow. 

“The leather jacket?” she finished knowingly. 

Okay - _maybe_ it was that too - but Cyrus would never admit to it, so he decided on keeping his mouth shut. Buffy seemed to take this a confirmation because she began to smirk. 

“Well, you’ll be pleased to know then that I’ve totally figured something out. I was talking to Andi the other day about your proclamation that you’d die if TJ ever wore a leather jacket, right? And I turned around to see TJ there, but I was pretty confident he didn’t hear so I didn’t really care too much. Now _this?_ There’s no _way_ he’s not trying to impress you.”

Cyrus bit his lip at that. He honestly couldn’t muster up anything coherent to say beyond _‘holy shit!’_ and he wasn’t entirely sure how well that would go down in a crowded cafeteria. Instead, he returned his gaze to TJ, who was standing in line. 

Cyrus smiled shyly. “You really think so?” 

“We _know_ so,” Marty confirmed, nodding vigorously.

A few minutes passed, then TJ was making his way over to their table. Cyrus immediately perked up, smiling at the boy as he approached. 

“Hey!” 

TJ sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Hey. What’s up?” 

“Not much,” Cyrus returned, gaze shifting nervously to Buffy for a moment. 

The girl raised her eyebrows at him, before looking over at TJ. “I like your jacket,” she told him. 

“Me too,” Cyrus blushed, speaking before he could even think to stop himself. He looked shyly down at his lap for a moment, slightly mortified. TJ just smiled, seeming amused more than anything.

“Thanks!” he responded, pausing for a second. “Hey um, Cyrus, do you wanna maybe come to the music room with me? Mr. Anderson is letting me practise piano there.” 

Cyrus blinked once. Then twice. Then three times, all while looking blankly over at TJ. Buffy and Marty both appeared to be on the verge of bursting into laughter. 

“You...you play piano?” he practically squeaked out. 

TJ laughed and nodded, eyes sparkling with playfulness as he took a sip of his own water.

“So, what do you say?” 

Cyrus directed one last desperate look at Buffy, who gave him a smirk in return, before promptly getting up from his chair. 

“Sure!” 

TJ kept a gentle hand rested on his back as they wove through the bustling cafeteria crowds, and apart from feeling as though he might straight up combust and die at any moment, Cyrus was perfectly fine with this. When they reached the corridors, TJ dropped his hand and moved to walk beside him. 

“How did I not find out that you play piano sooner?” Cyrus asked, somewhat incredulously, “this is a _crime_.” 

TJ just smiled and shrugged. “It never really came up.” 

“So you’re telling me you never had the urge to brag about playing piano to your cool new friend when we first started hanging out?”

The boy’s smile took a shy edge at that. “It’s what I’m doing now, isn’t it?” 

Cyrus could feel his face reddening again, much to his dismay. “I guess so, yeah,” he agreed.

The pair came to a stop outside of the music room door. TJ produced a key from his pocket and after a few moments it was swinging open with relative ease. Cyrus stepped inside, scanning the room for a moment. There was one small window above the piano, which was pushed up against the wall, allowing a limited amount of sunlight to pour in. There were various instruments lined up on both sides of the room, and it was about half the size of a normal classroom. 

TJ stepped in after him, closing the door behind him with a soft thud. He approached the piano and pulled out the seat, gesturing for Cyrus to join him. He did so hesitantly, well aware that the chair was a relatively small one. TJ settled down beside him, resulting in their shoulders being pressed together, and Cyrus had to remember how to breathe normally for a moment.

“I can show you the song I’m practising right now if you want,” TJ murmured, and all Cyrus could bring himself to do was smile and nod.

The boy positioned his fingers over the keys, taking a deep breath in, and then he was off. The song was a sombre one, and his fingers seemed to glide effortlessly over the keys as though he’d been playing for years. Cyrus had the brief thought that it could be a possibility. 

His eyes went from TJ’s hands, to the leather jacket he was wearing, to the look of adorable concentration on his face, and suddenly Cyrus couldn’t care less that he was _definitely_ swooning visibly at this point. He just watched, biting his lip, until the very last note rung out and silence filled the room again for a moment.

“That was awesome! I can’t believe you never told me about this,” he gushed, grinning. 

TJ looked down at his lap for a moment, smiling gently. “I can show you how to play a song if you want?” he offered.

Cyrus’ eyes narrowed sceptically. “A song like the one you just played? Because I don’t think my hands are physically capable.” 

“It’ll be an easy one,” TJ promised, laughing slightly. 

“In that case...okay,” Cyrus agreed.

“Great! So first, we should probably get hand positioning down...can I, um...”

“You can do whatever you want,” he assured him.

_Including kiss me right now, but we won’t go there._

TJ nodded and gently took his hand, leaning in impossibly close as he brought it up the piano. “Okay, so this finger should go here on this key, and that one over there...” 

Cyrus tried hard to concentrate on the hand positioning rather than the fact that TJ’s face was mere inches from his own, but it was proving to be a somewhat difficult task. 

“Then you just need to stay like that for the whole song,” TJ murmured, glancing briefly up at the boy. 

Cyrus swallowed thickly and nodded, eyes lingering on TJ as he drew back slightly.

“Can you um...can you show me that again?” he asked quietly, throwing caution to the wind.

TJ smiled and nodded. 

~ 

The clouds had given way almost fully to a relatively clear sky by the time the final bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Cyrus, Andi and Buffy were all stood in the courtyard, discussing plans to somehow get their hands on some doughnuts that afternoon, when Buffy paused all of a sudden. She was looking over Cyrus’ shoulder, hair swept back slightly by the wind. 

“Incoming,” she whispered, drawing Andi’s attention to the person that was apparently behind him.

Naturally, he whirled around in an instant.

TJ had come to a stop a few feet in front of them, smiling bashfully, and Cyrus found himself hugging his biology book to his chest. 

“Hey,” he greeted them. 

Buffy and Andi exchanged an amused glance, which Cyrus decided on pointedly ignoring. 

“Hey! What’s up?” he smiled.

“Well...” TJ’s gaze shifted momentarily to Buffy. “I hate to steal Cyrus away from you again, but I was wondering if he wanted a ride to The Spoon?” 

Cyrus perked up immediately at that, turning immediately to his friends and giving them both an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry guys, I swear we’ll get doughnuts tomorrow!” 

Andi just shook her head though, smiling assuringly. “Cyrus, we hang out pretty much every day. You’re fine.” 

“Message us how it goes,” Buffy added with a not-so-discrete wink. 

He could feel himself blushing slightly as he turned back around, nodding enthusiastically. “I’d love to.” 

TJ smiled, wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulders as they made their way over to where the motorcycle was parked, right outside the school gates. 

“See ya, Slayer! See ya, Andi!” TJ called over his shoulder, before directing his attention to Cyrus again. 

“So, how was your day?” 

“Good,” Cyrus smiled, thinking immediately back to their piano session at lunchtime, “I have to read like a chapter from this though,” he said, gesturing down to his biology book. 

“Oh, what’s the topic?” 

“Components of the immune system,” Cyrus told him with a wince. 

TJ’s face on the other hand lit up with a smile. “I know about that stuff! I can talk you through it at The Spoon, if you want?” 

Cyrus found himself blinking at TJ for the _third_ time that day, briefly wondering what the hell this boy _couldn’t_ do _._ This wasn’t good for his heart _or_ his massive crush. 

“That’d be great,” he managed as they reached the motorcycle, flashing TJ a smile. 

It was easier this time for Cyrus to slip the helmet over his head and secure it, as well as step up onto the peg and settle down behind TJ. Sunlight was beaming down on them both now, and the harsh winds from a few hours ago had subsided. Cyrus felt the same rush he had earlier as he watched streets and storefronts pass by them in a blur, and the ride didn’t seem so bumpy now that he was more relaxed. 

The trip wasn’t long, and the duo were walking into The Spoon soon enough. The bell chimed above their heads as they did, and TJ’s hand remained gently on Cyrus’ back as they made their way to an empty booth in the corner of the diner. 

TJ sat down in the seat opposite to Cyrus, leaning forward almost immediately and resting his elbows on the table. Cyrus’ gaze flickered to the boy’s leather jacket before returning to his face, where a playful smile was tugging at his lips. Cyrus’ heart skipped a beat. 

“Your outfit was cute today,” TJ said suddenly. 

“...I wear this kind of stuff all the time though,” Cyrus responded with a laugh, blushing slightly as he gestured down to his button-up shirt.

“Yeah. And it’s always cute.” 

He looked down at the table at that, taking a moment or two to remind himself that TJ was only being friendly. It really didn’t help the blush on his face in the slightest though, and being inside The Spoon, there was no _way_ he could attribute it to the cold. 

“Hey um...what were the chords again for the second song you showed me?” he asked, eager to change the topic. 

TJ smiled, reaching down to pull a pen from his pocket, before holding out a hand. Cyrus gave him a confused look, but hesitantly held his hand out to the boy anyway, who took it gently and placed it down on the table. His breathing caught slightly when TJ began to write the chords on the back of his hand, leaning in slightly as he did so. 

Cyrus glanced up to watch his face for a moment, looking back down immediately when he realised how little space there was between them. He let out a shaky breath, keeping his gaze trained on the chords TJ was writing. 

“There you go,” he said after a few moments, smiling as he clicked his pen. 

“Thanks,” Cyrus smiled, voice barely above a whisper. 

They remained like that for a few moments before he pulled away, clearing his throat. “So uh...components of the immune system?”

TJ sighed and leaned back in his seat, taking the boy in for a few moments with a slight smile on his face. “Okay - let's start with phagocytes.” 

Somehow, amongst TJ’s explanations and their dramatic tater theatre performances, Cyrus lost track of time. The sky outside was darkening rapidly, and they were beginning to lose light inside the diner.

The conversation between them had lulled a few minutes ago, after hours of animated talking, and things seemed peaceful despite the chattering coming from around them. TJ was leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table, eyes flickering between Cyrus and their hands. Cyrus was leaning forward too, and the butterflies in his stomach were getting crazier with each second that passed. Eventually, when the tension became too much, he leaned back in his seat. 

“I should probably get home,” he murmured, sounding somewhat reluctant. He felt as though his face was on fire despite the cold that was setting in as dusk approached.

TJ nodded. “I can take you...if you want.” 

Cyrus smiled. “That’d be nice.” 

The cool evening breeze that hit them as they stepped outside was a refreshing contrast to the warm, stuffy air inside of the diner. A relatively clear sky, now darkened and tinged with varying pinks, stretched above their heads as they approached the motorcycle once more. Leaves rustled in the trees around them, and the distinct sounds of chirping crickets were beginning to fill the air.

TJ helped him with his helmet, despite them both being well aware Cyrus didn’t need it now that the straps had been adjusted, and soon enough they were headed towards Cyrus’ house. Cool wind was whipping against his hoodie, and the storefronts all become a blur of lights. He let out a sigh of contentment, tightening his grip slightly on TJ’s waist. Adrenaline was already surging, coursing through him as TJ steered the motorcycle left around a corner, leaning down towards the ground. 

When they arrived, TJ helped him off the motorcycle and kicked up the metal stand, cheeks tinged red by the cold.

Cyrus pulled the helmet over his head, handing it over to TJ with a smile. 

“Thanks for taking me to school...and to The Spoon...and home again.” 

The boy waved him off. “It was nothing.” 

Cyrus took a deep breath, hesitating for a moment. He wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline surging through him, or the way TJ looked in that moment - wearing his leather jacket, smiling as though Cyrus was the only thing in the world that mattered.

All he knew was that suddenly he was blurting the words “I really like you,” and somehow, the world didn’t end right then and there. TJ’s smile immediately softened, and he pushed the visor of his helmet up. 

“I like you too,” he murmured after a moment, holding out a hand for the boy. 

Cyrus accepted it shyly, and it took him a few moments to register what the _hell_ TJ had just confessed to before he was gasping. 

“You _like_ me?” 

“Of course I like you,” he smiled, reaching out to brush away a strand of hair that had been flattened against Cyrus’ forehead by the helmet

“So...theoretically...if I were to ask you out on a date to the History museum...” 

“I’d say yes and ask you when,” TJ nodded, still smiling. 

Cyrus laughed slightly at that, briefly directing his gaze down towards the ground. “...Does this Saturday work? At 12?” 

“It does,” TJ confirmed. 

They both stood there for a moment, under the darkening sky, and Cyrus was so over the moon that he wouldn’t mind spending the next few hours dancing his heart out to trashy (but wonderful) 2000’s pop music. 

“Great! I should um...I should probably go. But I’ll message you, okay?” 

TJ smiled. “I’ll be waiting.” 

Cyrus let go of the boy’s hand, turning around and making his way over to the front door, when he stopped in his tracks. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he turned around again. 

“TJ?” 

The boy turned away from his motorcycle again, giving him a questioning look. Cyrus hesitated for a moment, before walking right up to him again and standing up on his tip-toes to press a kiss to his cheek. It was somewhat awkward with the helmet, but TJ didn’t seem to mind because he was grinning as Cyrus pulled away. 

“Bye,” he said softly, before turning away again and rushing back over to his front door, for real this time. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that TJ was still looking after him fondly, arms crossed casually over his chest as he leaned against his motorcycle.

His phone lit up with a message the moment he stepped into his house. 

**TJ:** Same time tomorrow? xx

He smiled and sent a quick text back, heart fluttering in his chest.

 **Cyrus:** I’ll see you then! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, TJ is a nice boy with a motorcycle and takes Cyrus to school sometimes! Change my mind!
> 
> (Kudos/comments are appreciated if you liked the fic <33)


End file.
